


2039

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"End of an era." John said.</p>
<p>Today's first "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2039

"Did you remember to redirect the mail?" Sherlock asked, unrolling a length of packing tape across the top of the final box.

John gave him a look that told him he probably shouldn't doubt his husband. "Sherlock. Stop worrying. It's done. Everything is done."

"The removers are here!" a small voice shouted from the stairs of 221, and Hamish came bounding up, followed by two men from the removals company Mycroft had arranged.

Sherlock stood and pulled Hamish into a one-arm embrace as he shook hands with the men. "It's all packed." he said, indicating to the many boxes stacked around 221B. "We'll leave now and will meet you at the other end."

The men nodded and began organising between themselves as John, Sherlock and Hamish headed down to the car (thank you, Mycroft, again!) 

As they exited 221 for what was likely the last time, Sherlock and John looked at each other.

"End of an era." John said, his voice calm but noticeably thick with emotion. 

Sherlock took his husband's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And the start of a new one."

*******************************************************************

The car pulled up outside the country cottage with its sprawling grounds and the two men were smiling again.  
Hamish bounded out of the car and ran up the garden path, shouting, "Daddy, there are bees!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished writing these now, so I shall probably be posting 3 or so a day from now on :-)


End file.
